<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cherry red, monochrome. by phosphorous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537648">cherry red, monochrome.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phosphorous/pseuds/phosphorous'>phosphorous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu One-shot Collection | Multiple Universes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Musicians, Gen, I Apologize to All Violinists in Advance, Just A Truck Load of Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Many Violin Inaccuracies, Rock Musician!Iwaizumi Hajime, Violinist!Oikawa Tooru, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phosphorous/pseuds/phosphorous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks like a dream that sticks to your skin on a good night, standing on a chair in the middle of Hajime’s living room with the sleeves of his striped sweater pushed up to his elbows so he can play properly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu One-shot Collection | Multiple Universes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cherry red, monochrome.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thing about Oikawa is that he has the weirdest habits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaves his coat on the floor of Hajime’s living room as soon as he’s inside, even though the coat rack is </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>there, and he always plays off the incoming lecture with a preppy, “Oh, but I was so excited to see you,” and a feathery kiss on his cheek. He brings his sheet music </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even if it’s to the aquarium so he can read when Hajime gets the tickets or to the grocery store so he can read when he’s in line. He eats cereal out of a wine glass when he runs out of bowls after he forgets to do the dishes, and says it’s because he doesn’t drink alcohol. When he gets bored, he plays the violin, even if that’s his day job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa also never opens his eyes when he’s playing, regardless of where he is. At first, when Hajime sees him play in the silent concert hall a few months after they started dating, he thinks it might be because he doesn’t want to see the crowd when he’s playing, something that’s common to all musicians at some point in their lives. Except later, when he’s playing for a few kids in a coffee shop, he still has his eyes closed. When he plays for Hajime for the first time, just the two of them in Oikawa’s Shibuya studio, his eyes don’t open until the bow of the violin leaves its body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few of his other questionable habits include: eating ice cream with a fork, hesitating for a split second when he walks by a sports store like he has an itch to enter it even if he doesn’t need to, wearing mismatching gloves in winter, spending an obscene amount on alien goods that eventually finds its way to Hajime’s apartment even if they live on two separate continents, and crying while watching Naruto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Kuroo says it’s because he grew up in the pompous, suffocating city of Genovia where acting out must have been his only coping mechanism to get away from the spoiled life he was served on a silver platter. Kuroo also thinks that Genovia is a real place and not a fake kingdom from a Julie Andrews movie, so his opinion doesn’t hold much weight.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, Oikawa is standing on the tallest chair in Hajime’s house with his violin tucked under his chin and his eyes shut as he slowly plays his arrangement of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wind Flower</span>
  </em>
  <span>. (It’s Hajime’s song. He’s the one who composed it, and Bokuto is the one who put the lyrics to it, and it was the song that launched their band into fame. Oikawa had just taken the song, stripped it bare, and arranged it so it became his.) It’s his farewell concert for the apartment, he says. He’d spent a month in Tokyo, his longest visit ever yet, and now he’s leaving back to Europe again. It kind of sucks, but it’s the way it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>Wind Flower </em>is an upbeat, fast tempo song about wanting to be with someone despite the universe being designed to keep them apart. (Bokuto had cited his inspiration as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Name</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but pretty much everyone who knew him knew that it was actually about his giant crush on Hinata and how he’s convinced that they’ll never be together.) When Oikawa plays </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wind Flower, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he plays it with a drawn out melody, slow and sensual and kind of sad. Hajime is not Kuroo, but if he sings along with the music, the song will sound less like an outlet to vent out the protagonist’s frustration and more like the protagonist was writing a long, yearning letter to the one they loved in hopes that they’d be understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sunlight from the balcony filters in through the glass windows, and casts a dark shadow on the wood of the violin. The corner of Oikawa’s lips curl up when he plays the chorus, like he’s just a little more in love with the song every time he plays it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks like a dream that sticks to your skin on a good night, standing on a chair in the middle of Hajime’s living room with the sleeves of his striped sweater pushed up to his elbows so he can play properly. He’s weird, and he’d dedicated the song to Hajime and the rest of his apartment before beginning, and his coat is </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the fucking floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hajime thinks, disoriented as the last note remains suspended in the air as Oikawa lowers his bow, folds his hands and bows to an invisible audience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My neighbors think you’re a menace,” is what comes out instead, and he’s not sure what Oikawa sees on his face when he finally looks up, but he laughs when their eyes meet and hops off the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime meets him halfway when he reaches out to pull him in, and he finds that, oddly, he’s used to the neck of the violin digging into his back when Oikawa holds him close. The sun creates their shadow and it falls over the suitcases and onto Oikawa’s violin case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll live,” Oikawa says. He’s stupid and dumb and no one in their right mind would play a farewell song for his boyfriend’s apartment before leaving for Europe for months without visiting again because of work. “I like playing for you, Iwa-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>And his heart beats, a steady, constant </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud, thud, thud </span>
  </em>
  <span>just a mere few inches above Hajime’s own. It feels, strangely, like coming home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SEVENTEEN; smile flower</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>